Insects and other pests cost farmers billions of dollars annually in crop losses and in the expense of keeping these pests under control. The losses caused by insect pests in agricultural production environments include decrease in crop yield, reduced crop quality, and increased harvesting costs.
Chemical pesticides have provided an effective method of pest control; however, the public has become concerned about the amount of residual chemicals which might be found in food, ground water, and the environment. Therefore, synthetic chemical pesticides are being increasingly scrutinized, and correctly so, for their potential toxic environmental consequences. Synthetic chemical pesticides can poison the soil and underlying aquifers, pollute surface waters as a result of runoff, and destroy non-target life forms. Synthetic chemical control agents have the further disadvantage of presenting public safety hazards when they are applied in areas where pets, farm animals, or children may come into contact with them. They may also provide health hazards to applicants, especially if the proper application techniques are not followed. Regulatory agencies around the world are restricting and/or banning the uses of many pesticides and particularly the synthetic chemical pesticides which are persistent in the environment and enter the food chain. Examples of widely used synthetic chemical pesticides include the organochlorines, e.g., DDT, mirex, kepone, lindane, aldrin, chlordane, aldicarb, and dieldrin; the organophosphates, e.g., chlorpyrifos, parathion, malathion, and diazinon; and carbamates. Stringent new restrictions on the use of pesticides and the elimination of some effective pesticides from the market place could limit economical and effective options for controlling costly pests.
Because of the problems associated with the use of synthetic chemical pesticides, there exists a clear need to limit the use of these agents and a need to identify alternative control agents. The replacement of synthetic chemical pesticides, or combination of these agents with biological pesticides, could reduce the levels of toxic chemicals in the environment.
A biological pesticidal agent that is enjoying increasing popularity is the soil microbe Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.). The soil microbe Bacillus thuringiensis (B.t.) is a Gram-positive, spore-forming bacterium. Most strains of B.t. do not exhibit pesticidal activity. Some B.t. strains produce, and can be characterized by, parasporal crystalline protein inclusions. These xe2x80x9cxcex4-endotoxins,xe2x80x9d which typically have specific pesticidal activity, are different from exotoxins, which have a non-specific host range. These inclusions often appear microscopically as distinctively shaped crystals. The proteins can be highly toxic to pests and are specific in their toxic activity.
Preparations of the spores and crystals of B. thuringiensis subsp. kurstaki have been used for many years as commercial insecticides for lepidopteran pests. For example, B. thuringiensis var. kurstaki HD-1 produces a crystalline xcex4-endotoxin which is toxic to the larvae of a number of lepidopteran insects.
The cloning and expression of a B.t. crystal protein gene in Escherichia coli was described in the published literature more than 15 years ago (Schnepf, H. E., H. R. Whiteley [1981] Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78:2893-2897.). U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,885 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,036 both disclose the expression of B.t. crystal protein in E. coli. Recombinant DNA-based B.t. products have been produced and approved for use.
Commercial use of B.t. pesticides was originally restricted to a narrow range of lepidopteran (caterpillar) pests. More recently, however, investigators have discovered B.t. pesticides with specificities for a much broader range of pests. For example, other species of B.t., namely israelensis and morrisoni (a.k.a. tenebrionis, a.k.a. B.t. M-7), have been used commercially to control insects of the orders Diptera and Coleoptera, respectively (Gaertner, F. H. [1989] xe2x80x9cCellular Delivery Systems for Insecticidal Proteins: Living and Non-Living Microorganisms,xe2x80x9d in Controlled Delivery of Crop Protection Agents, R. M. Wilkins, ed., Taylor and Francis, New York and London, 1990, pp. 245-255).
New subspecies of B.t. have now been identified, and genes responsible for active xcex4-endotoxin proteins have been isolated and sequenced (Hxc3x6fte, H., H. R. Whiteley [1989] Microbiological Reviews 52(2):242-255). Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley classified B.t. crystal protein genes into four major classes. The classes were cryI (Lepidoptera-specific), cryII (Lepidoptera- and Diptera-specific), cryIII (Coleoptera-specific), and cryIV (Diptera-specific). The discovery of strains specifically toxic to other pests has been reported (Feitelson, J. S., J. Payne, L. Kim [1992] Bio/Technology 10:271-275). For example, the designations CryV and CryVI have been proposed for two new groups of nematode-active toxins.
Many Bacillus thuringiensis xcex4-endotoxin crystal protein molecules are composed of two functional segments. For these proteins, the protease-resistant core toxin is the first segment and corresponds to about the first half of the protein molecule. The three-dimensional structure of a core segment of a CryIIIA B.t. xcex4-endotoxin is known, and it was proposed that all related toxins have that same overall structure (Li, J., J. Carroll, D. J. Ellar [1991] Nature 353:815-821). The second half of the molecule is often referred to as the xe2x80x9cprotoxin segment.xe2x80x9d The protoxin segment is believed to participate in toxin crystal formation (Arvidson, H., P. E. Dunn, S. Strand, A. I. Aronson [1989] Molecular Microbiology 3:1533-1534; Choma, C. T., W. K. Surewicz, P. R. Carey, M. Pozsgay, T. Raynor, H. Kaplan [1990] Eur. J. Biochem. 189:523-527). The full 130 kDa toxin molecule is typically processed to the resistant core segment by proteases in the insect gut. The protoxin segment may thus convey a partial insect specificity for the toxin by limiting the accessibility of the core to the insect by reducing the protease processing of the toxin molecule (Haider, M. Z., B. H. Knowles, D. J. Ellar [1986] Eur. J Biochem. 156:531-540) or by reducing toxin solubility (Aronson, A. I., E. S. Han, W. McGaughey, D. Johnson [1991] Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 57:981-986).
The 1989 nomenclature and classification scheme of Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley was based on both the deduced amino acid sequence and the host range of the toxin. That system was adapted to cover 14 different types of toxin genes which were divided into five major classes. The number of sequenced Bacillus thuringiensis crystal protein genes currently stands at more than 50. A revised nomenclature scheme has been proposed which is based solely on amino acid identity (Crickmore et al. [1996] Society for Invertebrate Pathology, 29th Annual Meeting, IIIrd International Colloquium on Bacillus thuringiensis, University of Cordoba, Cordoba, Spain, Sep. 1-6, 1996, abstract). The mnemonic xe2x80x9ccryxe2x80x9d has been retained for all of the toxin genes except cytA and cytB, which remain a separate class. Roman numerals have been exchanged for Arabic numerals in the primary rank, and the parentheses in the tertiary rank have been removed. Many of the original names have been retained, although a number have been reclassified.
With the use of genetic engineering techniques, new approaches for delivering B.t. toxins to agricultural environments are under development, including the use of plants genetically engineered with B.t. toxin genes for insect resistance and the use of stabilized, microbial cells as delivery vehicles of B.t. toxins (Gaertner, F. H., L. Kim [1988] TIBTECH 6:S4-S7). Thus, isolated B.t. endotoxin genes are becoming commercially valuable.
Various improvements have been achieved by modifying B.t. toxins and/or their genes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,380,831 and 5,567,862 relate to the production of synthetic insecticidal crystal protein genes having improved expression in plants.
Obstacles to the successful agricultural use of B.t. toxins include the development of resistance to B.t. toxins by insects. In addition, certain insects can be refractory to the effects of B.t. The latter includes insects such as boll weevil and black cutworm as well as adult insects of most species which heretofore have demonstrated no apparent significant sensitivity to B.t. xcex4-endotoxins.
Thus, resistance management strategies in B.t. plant technology have become of great interest, and there remains a great need for new toxin genes. As a result of extensive research and resource investment, other patents have issued for new B.t. isolates, toxins, and genes, and for new uses of B.t. isolates. See Feitelson et al., supra, for a review. Additional examples include the following:
However, the discovery of new B.t. isolates and new uses of known B.t. isolates remains an empirical, unpredictable art.
There remains a great need for new toxin genes that can be successfully expressed at adequate levels in plants in a manner that will result in the effective control of insects and other pests.
The subject invention concerns materials and methods useful in the control of pests and, particularly, plant pests. More specifically, the subject invention provides plant-optimized polynucleotide sequences that encode pesticidal toxins (full-length and truncated). Truncated polynucleotide sequences can be used to produce truncated toxins or for the production of fusion (or chimeric) genes and proteins. The polynucleotide sequences of the subject invention have certain modifications, compared to wild-type sequences, that make them particularly well-suited for optimized expression in plants. Using techniques known to those skilled in the art, the polynucleotide sequences described herein can be used to transform plants in order to confer pest resistance upon said plants.
In one preferred embodiment, the subject invention provides plant-optimized polynucleotide sequences which encode Cry1F toxins that are active against lepidopteran insects. These polynucleotide sequences include plant-optimized genes designated 1F1AB-PO, 1F-T-PO, 1F-7G-PO, and 1F-7Z-PO.
The subject invention also provides other plant-optimized genes that encode other proteins that are toxic to pests. Preferred embodiments are referred to herein as 1AC1AB-N-PO, 1AC1AB-PO, 1AC1AB-B-PO, 1AC-T-PO, 1AC-TB-PO, 1AC-TBX-PO, 1C-T-PO, 1C1AB-PO, 158C2c-PO, 158C2c-T-PO, and 31G1a-PO.
The subject invention further provides plant-optimized polynucleotide sequences that encode C-terminal, protoxin portions that can be used with genes encoding truncated, core toxins to produce full-length toxins. Preferred embodiments of plant-optimized protoxins are designated PT-1AB-PO and PT-1AB-2-PO.
In addition, the subject invention provides unique amino acids sequences for pesticidal toxins. These toxins are encoded by the genes designated 1F1AB-PO; 1F-T-PO, 1F-7G-PO, and 1F-7Z-PO; 1AC1AB-N-PO, 1AC1AB-PO, and 1AC1AB-B-PO; 1C1AB-PO; 158C2c-PO; 158C2c-T-PO; and 31G1a-T-PO. Furthermore, the subject invention provides unique, C-terminal amino acid sequences for protoxin portions (of full-length Bacillus thuringiensis toxins) encoded by the polynucleotide sequences designated PT-1AB-PO and PT-1AB-2-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 1 is a polynucleotide sequence for a full-length, plant-optimized cryIF/cryIA(b) hybrid gene designated 1F1AB-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 2 is an amino acid sequence for a full-length, plant-optimized CryIF/CryIA(b) chimeric toxin. The 1F1AB-PO gene encodes this toxin.
SEQ ID NO. 3 is a polynucleotide sequence for a truncated, plant-optimized cryIF gene designated 1F-T-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 4 is an amino acid sequence for a truncated, plant-optimized CryIF toxin. The genes designated 1F-T-PO, 1F-7G-PO, and 1F-7Z-PO encode this toxin.
SEQ ID NO. 5 is the native polynucleotide sequence of the wild-type, full length B.t. toxin gene designated 81IA (cryIF).
SEQ ID NO. 6 is the amino acid sequence of the full length, wild-type B.t. toxin designated 81IA (CryIF).
SEQ ID NO. 7 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1F-7G-PO, which is optimized for expression in cotton.
SEQ ID NO. 8 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1F-7Z-PO, which is optimized for expression in maize.
SEQ ID NO. 9 is a polynucleotide sequence designated PT-1AB-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This gene, which encodes a Cry1Ab protoxin portion, can be used in conjunction with truncated genes (genes encoding truncated, core toxins) to make full-length toxins. Unless otherwise indicated, the chimeric genes exemplified herein are shown with this polynucleotide sequence (PT-1AB-PO).
SEQ ID NO. 10 is a polynucleotide sequence designated PT-1AB-2-PO, which is optimized for expression in cotton. This polynucleotide sequence is an alternative to PT-1AB-PO (and also encodes a Cry1Ab protoxin portion) and can also be used in conjunction with truncated genes (genes encoding truncated, core toxins) to make full-length toxins. PT-1AB-2-PO is preferred for use in a host that is transformed with more than one type of endotoxin transgene.
SEQ ID NO. 11 is an amino acid sequence of a protoxin portion encoded by the genes designated PT-1AB-PO and PT-1AB-2-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 12 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1AC1AB-N-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This gene encodes a chimeric Cry1Ac (N-terminal)/Cry1Ab (protoxin) toxin.
SEQ ID NO. 13 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1AC1AB-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This gene encodes a chimeric Cry1Ac (N-terminal)/Cry1Ab (protoxin) toxin.
SEQ ID NO. 14 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1AC1AB-B-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This gene encodes a chimeric Cry1Ac (N-terminal)/Cry1Ab (protoxin) toxin.
SEQ ID NO. 15 is an amino acid sequence of a toxin encoded by the genes designated 1AC1AB-N-PO, 1AC1AB-PO, and 1AC1AB-B-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 16 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1AC-T-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This plant-optimized gene encodes a core toxin, the amino acid sequence of which is the same as that of the truncated form of a Cry1Ac toxin described by Adang et al. in GENBANK (Acc. No. M11068).
SEQ ID NO. 17 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1AC-TB-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This plant-optimized gene encodes a core toxin, the amino acid sequence of which is the same as that of the truncated form of a Cry1Ac toxin described by Adang et al. in GENBANK (Acc. No. M11068).
SEQ ID NO. 18 is an alternative polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1AC-TBX-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This plant-optimized gene encodes a core toxin, the amino acid sequence of which is the same as that of the truncated form of a Cry1Ac toxin described by Adang et al. in GENBANK (Acc. No. M11068).
SEQ ID NO. 19 is a polynucleotide sequence, optimized for expression in dicots, for a gene designated 1C-T-PO, which encodes the truncated form of a Cry1C toxin designated 81IB2 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,852.
SEQ ID NO. 20 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 1C1AB-PO, which is optimized for expression in plants. This gene encodes a chimeric Cry1C (N-terminal)/Cry1Ab (protoxin) toxin.
SEQ ID NO. 21 is an amino acid sequence of a toxin encoded by the gene designated 1C1AB-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 22 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 158C2c-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 23 is an amino acid sequence for a full-length toxin encoded by the gene designated 158C2c-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 24 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 158C2c-T-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 25 is an amino acid sequence for a truncated toxin encoded by the gene designated 158C2c-T-PO.
SEQ ID NO. 26 is a polynucleotide sequence for a gene designated 31G1a-T-PO, which is optimized for expression in maize.
SEQ ID NO. 27 is an amino acid sequence for a truncated toxin encoded by the gene designated 31G1a-T-PO.
The subject invention concerns materials and methods useful in the control of pests and, particularly, plant pests. More specifically, the subject invention provides plant-optimized polynucleotide sequences that encode pesticidal toxins (full-length and truncated). Truncated polynucleotide sequences can be used to produce truncated toxins or for the production of fusion (or chimeric) genes and proteins. The polynucleotide sequences of the subject invention have certain modifications, compared to wild-type sequences, that make them particularly well-suited for optimized expression in plants. Using techniques known to those skilled in the art, the polynucleotide sequences described herein can be used to transform plants in order to confer pest resistance upon said plants.
In one preferred embodiment, the subject invention provides plant-optimized polynucleotide sequences which encode Cry1F toxins that are active against lepidopteran insects. These polynucleotide sequences include plant-optimized genes designated 1F1AB-PO, 1F-T-PO, 1F-7G-PO, and 1F-7Z-PO.
The subject invention also provides other plant-optimized genes that encode other proteins that are toxic to pests. Preferred embodiments are referred to herein as 1AC1AB-N-PO, 1AC1AB-PO, 1AC1AB-B-PO, 1AC-T-PO, 1AC-TB-PO, 1AC-TBX-PO, 1C-T-PO, 1C1AB-PO, 158C2c-PO, 158C2c-T-PO, and 31G1a-PO.
The subject invention further provides plant-optimized polynucleotide sequences that encode C-terminal, protoxin portions that can be used with genes encoding truncated, core toxins to produce full-length toxins. Preferred embodiments of plant-optimized protoxins are designated PT-1AB-PO and PT-1AB-2-PO.
In addition, the subject invention provides unique amino acids sequences for pesticidal toxins. These toxins are encoded by the genes designated 1F1AB-PO; 1F-T-PO, 1F-7G-PO, and 1F-7Z-PO; 1AC1AB-N-PO, 1AC1AB-PO, and 1AC1AB-B-PO; 1C1AB-PO; 158C2c-PO; 158C2c-T-PO; and 31G1a-T-PO. Furthermore, the subject invention provides unique, C-terminal amino acid sequences for protoxin portions (of full-length Bacillus thuringiensis toxins) encoded by the polynucleotide sequences designated PT-1AB-PO and PT-1AB-2-PO.
In one embodiment the subject invention provides genes which express a CryIF toxin that is truncated compared to the full length CryIF toxin. The truncated toxins of the subject invention are typically missing all or a portion of the protoxin segment. Also, the truncated genes of the subject invention can be used for the production of fusion (or chimeric) genes and proteins. One example is the plant-optimized gene comprising a cryIF portion and a cryIA(b) portion, wherein the hybrid gene encodes a chimeric toxin. In a preferred embodiment, the CryIF portion of the chimeric toxin is itself pesticidal.
More specifically, one example of a chimeric DNA molecule of the subject invention is shown in SEQ ID NO. 1, which has a cryIF 5xe2x80x2 portion and a 3xe2x80x2 cryIA(b) portion of the DNA molecule. The chimeric toxin encoded by SEQ ID NO. 1 is shown in SEQ ID NO. 2. The chimeric toxin encoded by SEQ ID NO. 1 comprises a Cry1F core toxin comprising approximately the first 605 amino acids encoded by the nucleotides from approximately 1 to approximately 1815. This chimeric gene also comprises a cry1Ab protoxin portion, which encodes amino acids from approximately 606 to approximately 1148. The Cry1Ab protoxin portion is encoded by the nucleotides from approximately 1816 to approximately 3444.
The sequence of a preferred, truncated cryIF gene of the subject invention (1815 nucleotides) is shown in SEQ ID NO. 3. This truncated gene corresponds to nucleotides 1-1815 of the chimeric gene of SEQ ID NO. 1. A stop codon, such as TAA or TAG, can be added to this sequence at positions 1816-1818, for example, if the use of a truncated toxin, without a protoxin portion, is desired. Other polynucleotide sequences and genes of the subject invention can be similarly modified, as would be recognized by one skilled in the art. The synthetic, truncated Cry1F toxin (encoded by SEQ ID NO. 3) is shown in SEQ ID NO. 4.
As can be seen by comparing, for example, SEQ ID NOS. 1 and 2 with SEQ ID NOS. 3 and 4, and with SEQ ID NOS. 9 and 10, there can be some overlap between the sequences for the xe2x80x9ctruncated genesxe2x80x9d and the sequences for the xe2x80x9cprotoxin portionsxe2x80x9d exemplified herein.
PT-1AB-PO can be used in preferred embodiments in combination with other truncated genes of the subject invention, such as the 1C-T-PO gene, in order to form other hybrid genes that encode full-length toxins. PT-1AB-2-PO (an alternative polynucleotide sequence that encodes a protoxin portion) can also be used with truncated genes (which are smaller than full-length toxin genes, so long as the protein encoded by the truncated gene retains pesticidal activity) to encode chimeric or hybrid toxins. Preferred uses of PT-1AB-2-PO are described above in the section entitled xe2x80x9cDescription of the Sequences.xe2x80x9d
Using techniques such as computer- or software-assisted sequence alignments, differences can be noted in the nucleotide sequence of the subject plant-optimized genes as compared to the wild-type genes or to previously known genes. For example, SEQ ID NO. 1 or SEQ ID NO 3 can be compared to SEQ ID NO. 5, which is the 3522-basepair, wild-type cryIF gene. Similarly, differences in the unique amino acid sequences of the subject invention can be noted as compared to wild-type toxins or to previously known toxins.
It should be apparent to a person skilled in this art that, given the sequences of the genes as set forth herein, the genes of the subject invention can be obtained through several means. In preferred embodiments, the subject genes may be constructed synthetically by using a gene synthesizer, for example. The specific genes exemplified herein can also be obtained by modifying, according to the teachings of the subject invention, certain wild-type genes (for example, by point-mutation techniques) from certain isolates deposited at a culture depository as discussed below. For example, a wild-type cryIF gene can be obtained from B.t. isolate PS81I. Likewise, the cryIA(b) portions of the hybrid genes of the subject invention can be produced synthetically or can be derived by modifying wild-type genes. CryIA(b) toxins and genes have been described in, for example, Hxc3x6fte et al. (1986) Eur. J. Biochem. 161:273; Geiser et al. (1986) Gene 48:109; and Haider et al. (1988) Nucleic Acids Res. 16:10927. Clones and additional wild-type isolates are discussed in more detail, above, in the section entitled xe2x80x9cBackground of the Inventionxe2x80x9d and in the list, below.
Cultures discussed in this application have been deposited in the Agricultural Research Service Patent Culture Collection (NRRL), Northern Regional Research Center, 1815 North University Street, Peoria, Ill. 61604, USA. The deposited strains listed below are disclosed in the patent references as discussed above in the section entitled xe2x80x9cBackground of the Invention.xe2x80x9d
It should be understood that the availability of a deposit does not constitute a license to practice the subject invention in derogation of patent rights granted by governmental action.
Genes and toxins. The polynucleotides of the subject invention can be used to form complete xe2x80x9cgenesxe2x80x9d to encode proteins or peptides in a desired host cell. For example, as the skilled artisan would readily recognize, the polynucleotides of the subject invention are shown without stop codons. Also, the subject polynucleotides can be appropriately placed under the control of a promoter in a host of interest, as is readily known in the art.
As the skilled artisan would readily recognize, DNA can exist in a double-stranded form. In this arrangement, one strand is complementary to the other strand and vice versa. The xe2x80x9ccoding strandxe2x80x9d is often used in the art to refer to the strand having a series of codons (a codon is three nucleotides that can be read three-at-a-time to yield a particular amino acid) that can be read as an open reading frame (ORF) to form a protein or peptide of interest. In order to express a protein in vivo, a strand of DNA is typically translated into a complementary strand of RNA which is used as the template for the protein. As DNA is replicated in a plant (for example) additional, complementary strands of DNA are produced. Thus, the subject invention includes the use of either the exemplified polynucleotides shown in the attached sequence listing or the complementary strands. RNA and PNA (peptide nucleic acids) that are functionally equivalent to the exemplified DNA are included in the subject invention.
Certain DNA sequences of the subject invention have been specifically exemplified herein. These sequences are exemplary of the subject invention. It should be readily apparent that the subject invention includes not only the genes and sequences specifically exemplified herein but also equivalents and variants thereof (such as mutants, fusions, chimerics, truncations, fragments, and smaller genes) that exhibit the same or similar characteristics relating to expressing toxins in plants, as compared to those specifically disclosed herein. As used herein, xe2x80x9cvariantsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cequivalentsxe2x80x9d refer to sequences which have nucleotide (or amino acid) substitutions, deletions (internal and/or terminal), additions, or insertions which do not materially affect the expression of the subject genes, and the resultant pesticidal activity, in plants. Fragments retaining pesticidal activity are also included in this definition. Thus, polynucleotides that are smaller than those specifically exemplified are included in the subject invention, so long as the polynucleotide encodes a pesticidal toxin.
Genes can be modified, and variations of genes may be readily constructed, using standard techniques. For example, techniques for making point mutations are well known in the art. In addition, commercially available exonucleases or endonucleases can be used according to standard procedures, and enzymes such as Bal31 or site-directed mutagenesis can be used to systematically cut off nucleotides from the ends of these genes. Useful genes can also be obtained using a variety of restriction enzymes.
It should be noted that equivalent genes will encode toxins that have high amino acid identity or homology with the toxins encoded by the subject genes. The amino acid homology will be highest in critical regions of the toxin which account for biological activity or are involved in the determination of three-dimensional configuration which ultimately is responsible for the biological activity. In this regard, certain substitutions are acceptable and can be expected if these substitutions are in regions which are not critical to activity or are conservative amino acid substitutions which do not affect the three-dimensional configuration of the molecule. For example, amino acids may be placed in the following classes: non-polar, uncharged polar, basic, and acidic. Conservative substitutions whereby an amino acid of one class is replaced with another amino acid of the same type fall within the scope of the subject invention so long as the substitution does not materially alter the biological activity of the compound. Table 1 provides a listing of examples of amino acids belonging to each class.
In some instances, non-conservative substitutions can also be made. The critical factor is that these substitutions must not significantly detract from the ability of plants to express the subject DNA sequences or from the biological activity of the toxin.
As used herein, reference to xe2x80x9cisolatedxe2x80x9d polynucleotides and/or xe2x80x9cpurifiedxe2x80x9d toxins refers to these molecules when they are not associated with the other molecules with which they would be found in nature and would include their use in plants. Thus, reference to xe2x80x9cisolated and purifiedxe2x80x9d signifies the involvement of the xe2x80x9chand of manxe2x80x9d as described herein.
Recombinant hosts. The toxin-encoding genes of the subject invention can be introduced into a wide variety of microbial or plant hosts. In some embodiments of the subject invention, transformed microbial hosts can be used in preliminary steps for preparing precursors, for example, that will eventually be used to transform, in preferred embodiments, plant cells and plants so that they express the toxins encoded by the genes of the subject invention. Microbes transformed and used in this manner are within the scope of the subject invention. Recombinant microbes may be, for example, B.t., E. coli, or Pseudomonas. Transformations can be made by those skilled in the art using standard techniques. Materials necessary for these transformations are disclosed herein or are otherwise readily available to the skilled artisan.
Thus, in preferred embodiments, expression of the toxin gene results, directly or indirectly, in the intracellular production and maintenance of the pesticide. When transformed plants are ingested by the pest, the pests will ingest the toxin. The result is a control of the pest.
The B.t. toxin gene can be introduced via a suitable vector into a host, preferably a plant host. There are many crops of interest, such as corn, wheat, rice, cotton, soybeans, and sunflowers. The genes of the subject invention are particularly well suited for providing stable maintenance and expression, in the transformed plant, of the gene expressing the polypeptide pesticide, and, desirably, provide for improved protection of the pesticide from environmental degradation and inactivation.
While the subject invention provides specific embodiments of synthetic genes, other genes that are functionally equivalent to the genes exemplified herein can also be used to transform hosts, preferably plant hosts. Additional guidance for the production of synthetic genes can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,831.
All of the references cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference.
Following is an example which illustrates procedures for practicing the invention. This example should not be construed as limiting.